Letter to a Lost Friend
by Izlawake
Summary: Blake misses Adam after leaving the White Fang, so she decides to write him a little letter. Little drabble one-shot.


**A Letter to a Lost Friend**

Blake tapped her fingers on desk, a sheet of paper and a pen sat in front of her, waiting for her. She sighed and began writing her letter. She knew exactly on how to start it.

_"Dear Adam, it is me. I just want to express how much I miss you."_

Blake almost scratched that last line out, but it was the truth; as much as she wanted to leave the White Fang, she hated that she had to leave Adam, especially without saying a word to explain. She remembered it well.

_Adam powered up his katana and struck the mecha down, shattering it into dust. Sheathing his blade, he ran ahead to join Blake on the next car, only to stop short as she severed herself from him in the cars. "Goodbye." was she said to him as she soon became a blur on the horizon._

"I wish I could have said more to you, Adam," Blake said to herself. She picked the pen back up and started writing again.

_"It's been a long time since I've seen you, and I know I owe you an explanation."_ Blake debated on whether or not to tell Adam the truth in her letter.

_"I wanted to fight for our people's rights and equality, but not through violence and crime. I could not bear it any longer, and that's why I chose to leave."_ Blake sighed.

_"I am now training to become a Huntress so I can fight for our rights by defending Humans from the Grimm."_ Blake tore up the paper and dropped it in the wastebasket by her desk. She began anew and found herself dropping that paper in the trash as well.

"I don't know what to tell you, Adam."

After a few hours, this was the finished product of Blake's letter:

_"Dear Adam, I know you never expected to hear from me after...after what I did to you, but despite it all, I miss you so much. It's been a long time since I've seen you, and I know you probably want an explanation. I wanted to fight for our people's rights, but not through violence and crime. That is why I left and now I am a Huntress in training. I hope that by defending Humans from the Grimm, they will see me as a hero who protects them, and maybe they will see other Faunus in a different light._

_"Adam, the Faunus are being respected out of fear, that is what our actions within the White Fang has done. I do not want this for our people anymore. I will open the door to peace between Humans and Faunus alone if I must. I only pray that we do not find each other on the battlefield one day before this peace is achieved._

_"With love, Blake Belladonna."_

Blake sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote Adam's name on it. She looked at it for a moment and went to her bookshelf and browsed through her selection. She took one of her most absolute favorites, "The Maiden's Whisper" by Izlawake Nascele and and grabbed a small box and some tape. She opened to the book's inside cover and wrote a little message inside before placing it and the letter inside the box and writing Adam's name on the box and sealed it. She snuck out of Beacon and headed into the dark slum district of the city.

Checking that no one was looking, Blake duck into an alley and found a weary and slimy-looking Fox Faunus leaning against the wall with a knapsack on him and a long, slender dagger at his waist.

"Got something for someone within the White Fang, kitty?" he asked in a low tone. His nose goes wild at Blake's package.

"It's for an old friend of mine," Blake muttered, handing the package to the man. "Make sure that it is delivered safely."

"As long as I'm not captured, it shall be." With that, the sneaky fox turned and disappeared into the night. Blake went back to Beacon after that.

* * *

A few days later, hiding in their safe house, members of the White Fang received their mail from their secret delivery service. The Fox Faunus handed Adam Blake's package, stopping only to take a few Lin before leaving to other matters.

Adam ripped open the package and took out the book and letter. He recognized the book, as it was one he gave to Blake back when they worked together. He snipped off the binding and opened the letter and read it through. He was shocked to see that Blake wrote to him. He took the book and opened it seeing Blake's note under his when he gave it to her.

_"Hi, Adam. Hope you enjoy this as much as the forty times I did. -Blake."_ Under her name was a little drawing of a cat wearing a bow on its head. Adam smiled and brushed his eyes.

"I miss you too, Blake." He turned to the first page and began reading.

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you next time readers. **


End file.
